Beutania
by amishparadise428
Summary: I've been working on this for a couple years and finally decided to post it on here after the good reports I've gotten on it, so enjoy. Reading the Summery is required and reviews and questions are encouraged.


Beutanian Republic

2008-?

Officially incorporated on October 21, 2008 during the First Infection War on Terra, originally a loose coalition of forces combating the Infection. Eventually, through a vote it was decided to make the alliance permanent, leaving few independent states left, some with hostile intentions (North Korea, Libya) and others with ones of more peaceful coexistence (Israel, Singapore).

This alliance was opposed by several factions and groups including extremist organizations, anarchists, and non-conformists, such as The Black Mafia, Viper Force, and the Scandinavian Confederacy among many others, whom themselves eventually organized themselves into what is today known as The Separatist Independence Federation, also known by many other names such as The Separatists, Seps, and Guerillas, and are all considered traitors by the Beutanian Government.

While the military attempted to contain the insurgency on Terra, Beutanian Engineers and Scientists accidentally discovered the technology that made our nation today possible. The Warp Drive.

Plans were soon set forth for for the construction of the first starship, the BRS Starlight. Soon a small fleet of the early craft were made and began exploring nearby space. Several scientists however, defected to the Separatists, and brought the plans with them. Within a month, the first ship to ship battle took place between the BRS DaVinci and the SNS Hookwing with the latter as the victor.

By September 2011 both sides had created large fleets and set-up bases across nearby planets and began the first and ongoing conflict in Beutanian history.

While this was going on, exploration continued, eventually leading to first contact with intelligent life, occurring between the BRS Explorer and the planet known today as Anthro. A strangely parallel Terra populated by anthropomorphic versions of higher mammals in place of Terrans in joint with their wild cousins (Later found that other then appearance, no genetic connection could be made between them.) which has perplexed scientists to this day.

Shortly after contact with Anthro, a Separatist starship, the SNS Oslo entered the system, after repeated attempts to contacts it was found that the ship had been Infected.

The Oslo then crashed on the surface of Anthro near the city of Richmond, Virginia and quickly began spreading through the population. Beutanian ships in orbit immediately offered assistance as the undead crawled from the burning wreckage, marking the first Terran-Anthro cooperation and marked the beginning of the week long Anthro-Infection war, ending with the Third Battle of Shepard's Hill.

Beutanian Scientists began experimenting with stable wormhole technology as a feasible way to conduct instantaneous travel between Terra and Anthro.

As the first wormhole was opened between the two near their respective moons, the wormhole began collapsing. As this occurred, massive energy surges were picked up across several sectors. Upon inspection, it was found that eight parallel Terras and Anthros had been pulled into existence, (Presumably from alternate universes (A similar story exists as to how Terra, Anthro, or both came to exist.)) from various times ranging from the Victorian Era to Pre-Infection times.

Approximately three weeks afterward, the governments of Anthro petitioned to be absorbed into Beutanian, and was inducted on February 12, 2012.

By 2016 Beutania had grown to a notable interstellar power, and had yet to go to all out war. This 'Trial by Fire' was brought in the form of the Trando War, between the ancient Trando Mercenary Empire, and Beutania and her Allies, The Rigelian Assembly and the Akritian Empire. Despite the Beutanian soldier and fleet officer having superior training to the reptilian Trando grunts, they were far outclassed in numbers and technology (Still using Infection Era Weaponry). This was coupled with the instability of her allies. The Akritians were untrusting of anyone, and Beutania's closest and most powerful ally, The Rigelian Assembly, had been crumbling from within for nearly a century.

These shortcomings were overcame near the beginning of the second year of the war, when the Rigelians, in a shocking move, petitioned to be brought into Beutania in a desperate bid to save their crumbling and corrupted empire. This move more then tripled Beutania in size from barely 600 to over 25,000 square light-years as well as bringing far advanced technology directly into the control of the Beutanian armed forces.

The next week the Allies went on the offensive for the first time in the war at the Second Battle of the Chesrie Nebula, barely 3 light-years from where the war had first began. By the end of 2018 Trando had fallen, and an Empire that had lasted over 2,000 years of war and coups, had fallen in just two years to a nation just under 20 years old.

A militaristic Republic, based off the morals and values of the pre-Infection United States and United Kingdom, is sometimes considered and called the Beutanian Federation because of the several smaller nations, units, and later planets who have become members.

BEUTANIAN GOVERNMENT AND STRUCTURE

The Beutanian government consists of three branches, The Courts, The Senate, and the High Command.

THE COURTS- The Courts consist of the courts of every military and civilian military base and city in Beutania, and led by the High Court, which consists of The Justice of Peace, The Justice of War, and the Justice of Civilian Affairs.

The Senate- The Senate consists of representatives of each providence and principality, but later planets and colonies, which make the laws, pass treaties, and declare war, and is led by The Counsel, which is led by the President.

THE HIGH COMMAND- Is in charge of all Beutanian forces, and consists of high ranking officers of all the military the military branches, and contains no member lower then the rank of Senior Colonel at any time.

The Beutanian Military is broken into four groups-

THE ARMY- The ground and low orbit force, finding it's roots in the ground and air forces who fought the Infection on Terra and brought stability to the planet.

THE FLEET- The very symbol of Beutanian military power and her deep-space and planetary force. The most advanced branch of the Beutanian Military, and controlling the largest amount of hardware and budget. The branch to which the Beutanian Marine Corps belongs.

THE NAVY- A throwback from the early days slated to be largely absorbed by the Fleet and Army. The trace themselves to the sea forces of Terra during the wars of stability and the first interstellar flights.

THE SPECIAL OPERATIONS GROUP- The SOG, A branch made up of experimental units and equipment. The forefront of technology and the branch to which most special forces call home.


End file.
